


Take Me Wherever

by merong63



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Escalates quickly, F/F, Teasing, Valkyrie Sage, but we're just having a little fun here, cos i need to cleanse, generally nothing serious though, irreverent Reyna, mention of a wound, mortal Reyna, most probs ooc, norse myth au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merong63/pseuds/merong63
Summary: Valkyrie Sage and mortal warrior Reyna meet on the battlefield.But it's not what you think.(Or maybe it is ahahaha)
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Take Me Wherever

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a discord discourse
> 
> also, i used swan instead of dove cos of the Valkyrie's association with the former
> 
> oh, and, i wrote this from about quarter to 12 up to a little past 2 in the morning, so this is not proofread (and it might not even make sense tbh ahahaha)  
> (but in the off-chance that it does, i do so hope you enjoy it ^-^)

Another day, another battle.

Sage guides her winged horse to make another lap over her designated area, southeast of the capital where one of the more large-scale fighting is happening.

So far, about a score of the warriors from both sides have perished. And, so far, Sage has regrettably chosen not one of them for a place at Valhalla.

Honestly, she’s starting to get worried.

It’s not that she’s not doing her job properly. On the contrary, she’s afraid that she may be doing it too… meticulously.

Whispers of “stiff” echo in her head then, and a rush of memories flood her mind all too suddenly. They make her heart skip a beat before having it thump wildly in her chest.

Sure, Sage is one of the strong ones who can withstand that kind of comment and more, but this doesn’t necessarily mean that she doesn’t have feelings that can get hurt. And hurt she go-

Preoccupied in her head, Sage misses to see a loose arrow flying towards her until its but a short distance from her. By instinct, she moves. But it’s too late, and the damned thing catches her on the shoulder.

To compound matters, her sudden jerking movement caused her horse to make one such movement of its own as well. And the sudden forceful motion knocks Sage back, making her tumble to the ground. Thankfully, she wasn’t hovering too high above.

Still, the fall is not one to disregard. She’s going to be bruised all over later.

…that is, if she survives being in the middle of the battleground where an actual ongoing battle is currently happening.

And it’s just her luck that her sword isn’t with her, it having been strapped to her horse’s side.

She guesses this is it for her. If there’s one thing she can complain of in the life she’s lived, it’s that she wasn’t able to choose even one soul to take to Valhalla from this battle. Work, up until the end.

But as she waited for her demise with closed eyes, she hears aggressive blade-clashing before she feels a hand grab her arm and yank her up.

Sage opens her eyes then, and she’s greeted with a ~~breathtaking~~ sight of a dark-haired woman with serpentine purple eyes smiling enthusiastically at her.

Then, without ceremony, the woman carries her and runs off.

Sage is too stunned and overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events that she fails to question the personal bubble invasion, and to demand that she be placed back down that instant.

She only realizes the things that she should’ve done when the woman who saved her situates her on one of the makeshift beds in what Sage can only surmise as their camp.

The Valkyrie, however, is not given a moment of respite, as her “savior” moves to slide her garb off.

Scandalized and affronted, Sage slaps the woman’s hand away, biting remark rearing to flow out of her lips.

“Woah~ easy there, little swan. I was just going to tend to your wound. That needs attention, and fast.” The woman explains, her hands on the air.

The statement takes Sage aback. Hesitantly, and a little indignantly (and a hella shyly), she slides off the shoulder part of her dress, revealing a nasty pierce there.

The woman who saved the Valkyrie whistles. Nonetheless, she quickly gets on her feet and gathers some materials.

When she gets back, Sage expected her to just as quickly and efficiently clean and dress her wound.

But the woman, once again, pulls the rag from under the Valkyrie and chats her up as she tends to the wound.

“Oh, what a monstrous thing to do to such pristine skin!”

Sage’s eyes squint at the remark.

“Let’s clean it up before it festers, yes? Don’t worry, I’m very good with my hands.”

Sage goes wide-eyed from the comment and feels heat spread through her face.

“There we go… all patched up! I even shaped the bandage to wings in your honor.”

‘ _Alright._ ’

Sage abruptly stands up, her state of being a blushing mess incapable of being obscured from the other woman’s view.

The Valkyrie so wants to give her companion a piece of her mind… but she’s not unmindful of the fact that the said woman _did_ just save her life.

So, after a calming breath, Sage extends her hand towards the warrior.

“You have my utmost gratitude for saving my life…” Sage tilts her head to one side, realizing she doesn’t know the name of the person who saved her.

The woman smiles her damned smile again as she takes the proffered hand, “Reyna.”

‘Reyna,’ Sage repeats in her head, filing it neatly there.

“I am Sage,” the Valkyrie then says casually.

Reyna, for her part, doesn’t hide how she’s dedicating the name to memory as she repeats it out loud. “Sage… yes, a good name to scream again and again,” is the following offhanded declaration.

A nerve is then plucked. _Oh_ , Sage is so bloody tempted to strike this infuriating woman down with her own sword just so she can be done with her. It wouldn’t be unheard of. After all, most of her sisters are known to use… underhanded tactics in order to ensure the death of those they did not prefer.

Sage shakes her head almost immediately after having such a disgraceful thought. Her job is to choose among the slain, not to usher in such an occurrence. Moreover, her sisters may do such a wanton thing, but Sage is _not_ her sisters.

So, instead of smiting the smirking woman staring intently at her, Sage takes a deep breath in then out and proceeds on her way back to the battlefield.

“Leaving so soon? I thought you were having a good time.”

Sage whips her head back towards the other woman.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have turned back.” The woman cheekily replies.

Sage fumes at the response, and at the audacity of the other woman.

With her tolerance having been depleted, Sage rejoinders with the worst thing that she knows of. “No Valkyrie will ever take you anywhere near Valhalla with that behavior,” she threatens.

However, instead of the fear Sage is anticipating, it’s genuine confusion that permeates Reyna’s features. “Valhalla? Why would I wanna go there?”

Sage gives her a wide-eyed stare from utter shock. “To have the greatest honor of fighting alongside the All-Father Odin when Ragnarok is upon us of course!”

Reyna stares back at her with an undecipherable expression, her eyes moving imperceptibly as she appears to be thinking.

“Eh,” the warrior finally shrugs after a few seconds of silence, “I’d rather fight for you.” She declares dismissively. “I mean, no offense to the All-Father, but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t possess the… _assets_ I’m looking to obtain.” She continues while giving Sage a once-over. She finishes with a smirk and ~~salacious~~ wink.

Sage flushes a deep vermillion at that.

“Mm, see? You’re proving already that my decision is right.”

“I- you-” Sage can only splutter.

After some moments of watching the other woman choke and squeak through a statement – which she was never able to make – Reyna crosses her hands over her chest and asks, “So?”

Sage clears her throat and tries her best to finally compose herself then. Smoothing her garb over, she quips back, “What do you mean ‘so?’”

“I’m waiting for your admittance that you’re interested.”

The Valkyrie guffaws, offended. She can’t utter a word (again) though.

Reyna, having reached her patience threshold, saunters over to the other woman before stopping right in front of, and so close to, the latter. Her one hand comes up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Sage’s ear. And, with honey-coated voice, tells the Valkyrie, “Say it, and I’ll let you _take_ me wherever.”


End file.
